1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side kick machine that can be used as an exerciser or a simulator for side kicking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Side kicking is widely used in martial arts, particularly in Tae Kwon Do, karate, Kung Fu and kick boxing. The side kick is used at varying heights for different purposes. Defensively, the side kick often takes the form of a stop kick or a kick thrown into an area from which the opponent is preparing to attack. Of course, the side kick is also used offensively.
The power of a proper side kick can be devastating and sparring matches between two individuals, who are able to use side kicks, are often done on a simulated or reduced force basis. In other words, the side kick is either not landed or is landed with a greatly reduced force. This is also the case in many contests or tournaments where martial arts are used involving side kicking.
Muscles used in the side kick technique position are different from muscles used in other exercises or sports such as jogging or weight lifting. Thus, even though side kicking has been practiced for many years, there are no exercise machines available to properly develop the muscles used in side kicking or to allow a user to realistically practice the art of side kicking with the machine.